Thunder
|Др.имена = Чёндон |Родился = |Родом из = Пусан, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певец, актёр, композитор, модель |Годы, команда = * 14 октября 2009 (5 лет) - 2014 (MBLAQ) * - настоящее время (сольная деятельность) |Агентство = J.Tune Camp APOP Entertainment Lighthouse |Рост = 181 см |Вес = 66 кг |Группа крови = А |Семья = Мать, две старшие сестры |SNS = |Дебютный = Thunder |др.таланты = Английский, японский и филиппинский |Инструменты = Скрипка, фортепиано }} Thunder (천둥; также известный как Чёндон) - южнокорейский певец, актёр, композитор и модель компании Lighthouse. Он являлся участником мужской группы MBLAQ. Он дебютировал как сольный исполнитель 7 декабря 2016 года с одноименным мини-альбомом Thunder. Карьера Пре-дебют Thunder родился 7 октября 1990 года в Пусане, Южная Корея. Когда ему было около 4 лет, его семья переехала на Филиппины. Он учился в Академии PPCHA, где он научился говорить на английском и филиппинском языках. Его семья вернулась в Корею в 2007 году. Он прошел прослушивание в JYP Entertainment и в конечном итоге стал стажёром LOEN Entertainment, где он сблизился с IU. 2009: Дебют в MBLAQ Thunder дебютировал 14 октября 2009 года в MBLAQ с первым сингловым альбомом "Just BLAQ". 2014: Уход из компании и группы В конце 2014 года он больше не продлевал контракт с J.Tune Camp, уходя из группы, чтобы сосредоточиться на своем музыкальном обучении. Несмотря на это, он участвовал в концерте MBLAQ "MBLAQ Curtain Call", который состоялся 29 и 30 ноября 2014 года. 2015 - 2016: Новое агенство и соло дебют 11 февраля 2015 года было объявлено, что Thunder подписал контракт с APOP Entertainment, музыкальным лейблом под управлением MYSTIC Entertainment, режиссёра и продюсера Чо Юнчёля. APOP Entertainment объяснили что: "Продюсер Чо Юнчёль знал его еще до его дебюта в MBLAQ. Thunder был стажёром в LOEN Entertainment, даже выступая с "Christmas Advance" IU (продюсером которой был Чо)". 7 декабря 2016 года Thunder дебютировал в качестве сольного артиста с одноимённым мини-альбомом Thunder. 2018 - настоящее время: Уход из APOP Entertainment и независимая деятельность 27 сентября 2018 года Mystic Entertainment сообщили, что: "Недавно Thunder расторг контракт с Mystic и продолжит деятельность после создания независимого агентства Lighthouse". Продюсер Kazef, певцы и композиторы Лено и Йель и другие музыканты, работавшие с ним, присоединятся к Lighthouse. Дискография Мини-альбомы * Thunder (2016) Цифровые синглы * "The BLAQ% Tour Part 2" (2012) * "Gone" (2014) * "Monster" (2014) * "Ringxiety" (2017) * "Smile" (2018) * "Colorless Rain" (2018) * "Walkman : Thunder Mix Vol.1" (2018) Коллаборации * "Run Away" (вместе с Вей Чен, Ли Джун) (2011) * "New Celebration" (вместе с Лин) * "Christmas Advance" (вместе с IU) Фильмография Дорамы * Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (2011) - камео * Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) * K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) - камео * Nail Shop Paris (MBC DramaNet, 2013) * Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) * We Broke Up (CJ E&M Digital Studio y YG K-Plus, 2015) - камео * Woman with a Suitcase (MBC эп. 5, 2016) - камео ТВ-шоу * Yo' Tokio (2009) * MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) * Idol Army (2009) * MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) * Raising Idol (2010) * Maknae Rebellion (2010) * Pink Light Scandal (2010) * Shin PD (ep.1;8-9, 2010) * MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) * Celebrity (MBLAQ) Goes To School (2010) * Invincible Youth (ep. 40-41, 2010) * Flower Bouquet (Chuseok special) * Heroes (ep. 2, 2010) * Win Win (ep. 33, 2010) * Happy Day With Family (2010) * Star Golden Bell (2010) * Infinite Girls (2010) * Star King (2010) * Imagination Arcade (2011) * Beatles Code (2011) * 100 Points Out of 100 Points aka Oh! My School (2011) * Weekly Idol (ep. 5, 2011) * Mblaq Sesame Player (2011) * Love Request (2011) * Strong Heart (2011, ep76) * We got married (ep.) * Gag Concert (2011) * Studio C (2012) * Hello Baby! (2012) * Weekly Idol (ep. 30, 2012) * MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) * Running Man (ep. 95, 2012) * MyIdol (2012) * Gag Concert (2012) * Star King (2013) * All the Kpop (2013) * SNL Korea (2013) * Weekly Idol (ep. 102, 2013) * Immortal Song 2 (2013) * Beatles Code Season 2 (2013) * Talk Concert Queen (2013) * Star King (2014) * 1000 Songs Challenge (2014) * NanGam School 2 (2014) * After School (ep. 55, 2014) * Vitamin (2014) * Beatle's Code 3D (ep. 7;17, 2014) * Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 (2014) * Idol Star Athletics Championship (2014) * The more tasty one shot (2015) * A song for you season 4 ep 13(2015) * Matching Survival 1+1 (KBS, 2019)'' Ep. 11-12'' Появления в клипах * 2NE1 - "Do You Love Me" * C-REAL - "No No No No No" * K.Will - "Present" * IU - "Missing You / Mia" Рекламные сотрудничества * Cafe Mori - c Wonder Girls (2009) * TBJ Nearby - c MBLAQ (2010) * Lotte Cacao Black - c MBLAQ (2010) * Tropicana Sparkling (2010) * ChapStick - c MBLAQ и Чживон (2010) * Alba Heaven (2010) * Calvin Klein - с MBLAQ и Чжэкён (2010) * DOX watch - с MBLAQ (2011) * SOVAGE Denim - с MBLAQ (2011) * G by Guess - с MBLAQ (2011) * Ball'n - с MBLAQ (2011) * LECAF - с MBLAQ (2013) * Cita con Carolina (2014) Факты * Его знак зодиака - весы (кит. лошадь). * Любимые исполнители: Майкл Джексон и Джастин Тимберлейк. * Любимая еда: мясо. * Хобби: сочинять песни, подражать голосам. * У него есть кот по кличке Дадун. * J.Tune Camp сказали, что Thunder брал уроки ногтевого искусства, чтобы сняться в дораме под названием Nail Shop Paris. * Он выиграл золотую медаль в стрельбе из лука на чемпионате по легкой атлетике Idol Star 2014 * Он дал концерт с колумбийским певцом Ари на гастрономической ярмарке Mistura 2016, организованной в Перу. * Он встретился с Миром через 5 лет в программе Video Star MBC, чтобы устранить недоразумения после его ухода из MBLAQ в 2014 году. Официальные ссылки * Instagram * Twitter en:Thunder Категория:Дебют 2009 г. Категория:Дебют 2016 г. Категория:1990 г.р. Категория:Уроженцы Пусана Категория:Уроженцы октября Категория:Айдолы Категория:Певцы Категория:Актёры Категория:Композиторы Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:MBLAQ Категория:J.Tune Camp Категория:MYSTIC Story Категория:Lighthouse Категория:Thunder